Too Late
by urisarang
Summary: You'll never know how great something is until you lose it. Violence, blood, angst and character death.


The tears fall down rapidly, chilling his flesh but he cannot stop them. Torrents of pain rage about his soul uncontrolled wreaking havoc and destruction not felt in years. His once steel control over himself is slipping; his rigid body shudders then begins to shake. His hold cannot last any longer; hands curl into claws holding the torn and stained black fabric. A choked cry of anguish escapes his lips as more tears slide down a face twisted by pain.

'And to think I thought that I wouldn't be able to be hurt anymore…' Wufei thinks, 'It hurts so much, I was so wrong.' The asian man curls up around the form of his fallen friend. The warmth of blood spilt all over them is quickly cooling, the last breath long since exhaled. 'Why did you have to like me? Why did you have to work your way into my closed heart? Why couldn't you leave me be if you were just going to leave me? Why damn it?!' Tightening his near death grip on the form in his lap his crying grows louder and more grief stricken. A profound sense of loss and helplessness overtakes Wufei, he curls protectively around the limp form, knowing full well its too late to protect him, far too late.

'I never told you how much you meant to me…how I cherished you, how your company brought light into my day, how I am better for knowing you.' Wufei presses his face into the side of his friend's hair; arms encircle the too pale face as he breaks down sobbing uncontrollably. 'To think how much I resented your touch, brushed off your attempts to bring me out of my self imposed and loveless prison. Oh gods, there is nothing I wouldn't give to have you hold me back now! To hear you say my name, oh god if you would just move a little, to have some life….oh gods why?' But there was no movement, not a sound from the man in his arms, no sign of his once vibrant life force.

Shifting back slightly to look at the face so close to his, he brushes an errand strand of hair obscuring the pale features of his closest friend, features relaxed and frozen in death. One could almost think the man sleeping, were it not for the blood staining his parted lips. 'Beautiful, features that would be the envy of any model, and yet they were wasted…couldn't see how truly beautiful you were both inside and out until now…god damn it why did you have to save me?! Why couldn't it be me? You have….had…so much potential, why waste your life for an unsociable ass hole like me?!'

Trembling Wufei leans in placing a light kiss on the pale forehead, "IIII…I love you" The barest of whispers barely rustling unkempt bangs, "I always did…oh god if only…if only I..." His throat closes with emotion, unable to say anymore he crushes his forehead against his fallen comrade's head where he just laid a kiss. Rocking gently holding his lost love tight he begins to cry in earnest, pure unending agony in each ragged breath.

Heero runs up quickly, far faster than normally humanly possible, to the location he received the 'man down' call over ten minutes ago. He can only hope that there is enough time, but inside something feels sick at the sound of Wufei's voice over the radio. He had sounded worried, and that was bad, he never worried about anything, he never speaks without pure professionalism over the coms.

In the distance Heero can make out muffled cries and a vague huddled over shape. Something is wrong, very wrong. Getting closer he is able to make out the form of Wufei huddling over another form, shaking and letting out cries of agony. Time seems to slow down as he gets nearer and takes in the scene before him.

Blood, far too much blood is staining the ground; blood covers Wufei but seems to be mostly from the form he is so desperately clinging to. The area reeks of blood and gunpowder, a third form lies off at the edge of the clearing, still, lying in its own pool of blood. Something inside Heero slows him down as he nears the scene, something is horribly wrong, upsetting and he physically cannot rush up with the air filled with a profound sense of dread. Wufei continued cries seem surreal, so wrong to hear anything so filled with pain coming from a man so like himself in keeping his emotions firmly locked away. Moving as though in water, slowly Heero can make out details of the form and something goes cold inside his chest; the unmistakable long braid lies in the dirt beside the pair. Eyes trail up to the braid to jet black hair hiding their faces, a shaky hand holding their heads together intimately, as if to keep their pain private.

Heero reaches out, hand shaking, to the shivering man's shoulder, a cold fear stops it just a breath away from making contact. Alien to fear Heero freezes trying to fight it ineffectually until another antagonizing moan escapes Wu fei and shatters its hold over Heero. He touches Wufei's shoulder, but there is no reaction, using a bit of force Heero starts to pull Wu fei back from. Heero can feel the muscles in Wu fei's shoulder jerk and tense. Wufei jerks his head up in surprise; his eyes are filled with pain and sorrow. Unable to face the destroyed and utterly lost look in Wufei's eyes he looks down to see Duo's pale and lifeless face pressed tightly to Wu fei's body. A wall breaks in Heero as he drops to his knees in front of the pair, eyes glued and taking in every detail of his best friend's face.

"Why….Why did he do it…why is he the one….why..." Heero's eyes flick back up to see Wufei's eyes begging for an answer but he had none to offer. There was nothing at all he could say, nothing. Black eyes fall back down, "Why did you make me love you if you were only going to leave me…" He whispers, barely loud enough for Heero to make out. Wufei leans in placing a feather light kiss to blood stained lips, "Duo… oh god Duo don't leave me now…not when I know that I can love you back…please…Duo….don't leave me alone…I don't want to be alone anymore..."


End file.
